ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Gray Area
The Gray Area is one of the areas of the cursed gallery in the game ''Ib''. As the name implies, the walls and floors of each room in the area is gray. It continues from the Red Area, just after Ib meets Garry, and leads to the Violet Area. Groom and Bride.PNG|Arrival 23.PNG|Save Point 32.PNG|Labyrinth 43.PNG|Eyes PUZZLE.PNG|Moving Chairs 64.PNG|Paintings 73.PNG|Statues Way ti .PNG|Way to Next Area 94.PNG|Short Way to Next Area 101.PNG|Next Save Point 112.PNG|Gray Maze 123.PNG|Locked Rooms 132.PNG|Mirror Room 142.PNG|Sitting Room 162.PNG|Safe Room 173.PNG|Way to Violet Area ib_map__gallery_of_girls_by_whattheawesomeisthis-d67oq4w.png|A map of the second room in the Gray Area Walkthrough Ib will arrive at this area after accomplishing the Guillotine Area. This area is quite large, so the walkthrough is separated into two parts. Grieving Groom and Bride, Eyes, Secret Passage, and Mazes Ib will arrive at the area, encountering two paintings and two hands. The paintings are Grieving Bride and Grieving Groom, and the hands belong to the Grieving Bride. Proceeding ahead, Ib will end up in a bigger area, with the path splitting off left and right. A save point can be found on the right side. On the left is a door. Upon entering the door, Ib will encounter several eyes on the ground, with one of them oddly bloodshot. Going north, Ib will find a door to another room, four paintings, and the Flower-eating Painting. For now, Ib should refrain from talking to it. Instead, Ib should go to the door nearest to it. Behind it lies a maze of stools and easels, forming a puzzle with Eyedrops, the objective, resting on a table at the end. Ib will have to push the stools around to reach the Eyedrops, which is more easily accomplished going right rather than left. The easels cannot move, which adds difficulty to the maze. After acquiring the Eyedrops, Ib should return to the eyes on the ground, namely the congested eye. If Ib gives the Eyedrops to it, it will reveal a secret passage. Ib should walk on the eye and press the action button to get into the secret area. In it is a single red glass ball. Ib should pick it up and bring it to the snake painting located in the north of the room. This will cause the painting to the right of the snake painting to fall. On the back of the fallen painting is a hint that reads "Behind the big tree..." Keeping that in mind for future use, Ib should go to the left side of the room and enter the door leading to the Labyrinth. Many headless statues will be roaming the maze and are attracted to Ib's presence, making the maze difficult to solve. Due to the danger of this puzzle, it is recommended that Ib should save in the journal before proceeding with the maze. There are several splotches of red paint on the wall, which suggests different points where the hidden button, the objective, might be. The splotch at the west end is the correct one, for south of it is the hidden button, which will unlock another secret room. However, another key location to head to is the sign in the upper left corner of the maze. Reading it will raise Garry's bond points. However, getting there and out is risky, as it is very easy for Ib to be cornered by the headless statues during the process. An effective method to reach the sign requires Ib to follow the right path and make her way to the sign, read it, and quickly leave, pressing the hidden button along the way. Near the save point, another door has appeared. It is recommended that Ib should save in the journal before heading through the new door. Past the door are several sculptures, which are Wine Sofa, Melancholy, Puzzle, and Feeling in that order. Ib may view the sculptures and have conversations with Garry. The lights will flash harmlessly, having no meaning to them. Ib should go to Feeling, which is the "big tree" mentioned on the hint earlier. If Ib observes behind it, she will find a wedding ring. Ib should return to the Grieving Bride and Grieving Groom and place the ring on the Grieving Bride's left ring finger. Doing so will prompt the Grieving Bride to give Ib a bouquet, as well as changing both the Grieving Bride and the Grieving Groom to Blessed Bride and Blessed Groom. Failure to place the ring on the correct finger will cause Ib to lose one petal off of her rose, as well as prompting Garry to give Ib hints as to where to place the ring as of Ib v1.06. Ib should then take the bouquet to the Flower-eating Painting. When the Flower-eating Painting asks for pretty flowers, Ib should give the bouquet to it. Attempting to hand over her rose will cause Garry to warn Ib about her actions. If she proceeds regardless, it result in a game over, as the Flower-eating Painting will happily eat it. After giving the bouquet to it, the Flower-eating Painting will devour the bouquet and turn into a black doorway, allowing Ib to pass through it. Gray Maze, Mirror Room, Sitting Room, and Safe Room Ib will end up in a hallway with many mannequin heads. There's also a save point at the beginning of the hallway, which Ib is recommended to save at. The room that the hallway leads to is more dangerous than any rooms thus far, which is foreshadowed by the large number of passive painting ladies and headless statues in the area. Five doors besides the entrance are available in this room; but upon entering it for the first time, the rightmost door cannot be seen, and the others are locked. Ib should first head to the two doors in the middle. The right room contains a vase and some interesting reading material, and the left room contains a stool, an easel, and a vase. The left room also contains a puzzle. To unlock the right room, Ib must count the number of painting ladies in the room (14) and enter it as the answer. The left room requires a code that can be found by looking at The Hanged Man, which is located on the right side of the area in the middle corridor. Ib should choose to view his torso and read the numbers upside down for the code (6295). Ib should return to the left room to solve the puzzle. The vase at the center of the room is empty, but the table it rests on can be pushed. Ib should push it left three times, onto the proper location marked with four dark spots, which indicate where the legs of the table should sit. Upon solving the puzzle, the hidden rightmost door will be revealed. Ib should then head to the new door and enter the secret room. This room only contains a mirror, which Ib should interact with. The mirror displays the reflections of Garry and Ib as they look into the mirror. After Ib and Garry finish with examining their reflections, a mannequin head has mysteriously appeared at the exit of the room. Ib should head over and take a closer look at it. After conversing with Garry about it, Ib should return to the mirror. Upon looking at their reflections once again, Garry and Ib will find that they are not alone; the mannequin is now floating behind Garry, staring at him. Garry becomes startled by this and falls backwards from the shock. After that, he grows angry and gets ready to kick the mannequin head. Ib has the choice to stop him or cover her eyes (covering her eyes will raise Garry's doom counter by one point). After making a choice, Ib should leave the room. Going south, Ib will find a Lady in Green has become hostile and is guarding the Gray Key. A recommended method to obtain the key is to allow Ib to get in the Lady in Green's line of sight and then go up and left as she chases her. However, Ib must be quick, as the Lady in Green is the fastest of the painting ladies. There is a path that Ib can travel down that the Lady in Green cannot fit in. Ib can use this to safely return to the Gray Key and pick it up. Ib should then head to the door by the save point and enter it, leading to the Sitting Room. Inside is the Reserved Seat, some bookshelves, and the painting Couple, which is a portrait of Ib's parents. Ib may view the painting and have a conversation with Garry, revealing a hint of weakness from Ib. Ib is also able to sit on the Reserved Seat to take a break. Before attempting to leave the room, Ib should get Garry to push the bookshelf to the right of the window to block the window in the top left corner. After that, when Ib tries to leave the room, she will find that the door is locked. Banging from outside can be heard; and, after a while, a part of the wall will break, forming a hole where painting ladies will emerge from. If the bookshelf wasn't blocking the window, The Lady in Blue would have broken through there as well. The first painting lady to emerge from the hole in the wall is the Lady in Yellow. Ib should dodge around her and escape through the hole before more painting ladies can get in. Ib will return to the outside, and the leftmost door is now unlocked. However, all the painting ladies and headless statues are now active. Ib should avoid them and head to the newly unlocked door. After escaping the room, Garry will exclaim their victory before Ib ends up passing out. After expressing concern for her, Garry will bring her to the Safe Room. During this time, Ib will have a nightmare about being cornered by a painting lady, a headless statue, and a mannequin head before waking up. After talking to Garry, receiving the lemon candy from him, healing, and saving, Ib can leave the room and proceed to the Violet Area. However, if Ib chooses to converse with Garry at least nine times, she can raise her bond points with him. Paintings *Couple *Devotion to Custody (if Ib doesn't look at Sinister Painting) *Eyedrops *Feeling *Flower-eating Painting *Grieving/Blessed Bride *Grieving Bride's Hands *Grieving/Blessed Groom *The Hanged Man *Heart in Custody (if Ib looks at Sinister Painting) *The Lady in Blue *The Lady in Green *The Lady in Red *The Lady in Yellow *Melancholy *Puzzle *Unbalanced Box *Untitled *White Snake Painting *Wine Sofa Enemies *Flower-eating Painting *Grieving Bride's Hands *Headless statues *The Lady in Blue *The Lady in Green *The Lady in Red *The Lady in Yellow *Mannequin Heads Trivia *This is perhaps the longest area of the game, and the largest. *This area has more items than any other (excluding the Balls of Paint in Violet Area and Guertena pieces in Cyan Area). Category:Guides Category:Areas Category:Gray Area